1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body control device that controls an inverted moving body that travels while maintaining an inverted state, a moving body control method, and a control program.
2. Description of Related Art
An inverted moving body has been known that performs desired travel such as forward or reverse travel according to an inclination of the moving body while maintaining an inverted state of the moving body (for example, see Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2010-500220 (JP 2010-500220 A)).
Incidentally, the above-described inverted moving body is required to be inclined in an opposite direction to a traveling direction in a case of braking, for example. However, when the inverted moving body moves at a high moving speed, the inverted moving body is largely inclined in the traveling direction. Accordingly, when braking is performed in this state, it is difficult for the inverted moving body to be quickly inclined in the opposite direction to the traveling direction, thus resulting in a possible increase in a braking distance. In a case where control to constantly limit a magnitude of the inclination of the inverted moving body is performed in order to facilitate braking, the speed of the inverted moving body is limited.